Prophecy
by jasmyn
Summary: Harry has dreams about his mother, which lead to his destiny. Is he ready to except it? Is his Prophecy worth losing everything?


Disclaimer: Jk is god. I am not her. I'm not worthy.

Prophecy

by: jasmyn

It wasn't the first time this had happened since I graduated from Hogwarts 5 years ago. Those five years had been all about fighting the war, and making sure I was still alive. Telling people my darkest dreams so they could all prepare for the worst.

My dreams with my mother though, they stayed secret. I kept them hidden in the deepest recesses of my mind, daring myself to tell someone, and holding it all in at the same time.

My mother would come to me, emanating a beautiful white light. And she told me what to do. She told me about the Prophecy. She told me how everything could suddenly be perfect. There would be no more Chaos, and disorder. Everyone I loved would be dead, but so would all the bad people who had caused the bloodshed.

And all I had to do, was die. It was as simple as that. I could barely believe it.

But my death could only be when the only people I had left, had either turned on me, or died. I didn't want to see that day.

I didn't want to watch Ron and Hermione die. Or Ron's family. Such a horrible waste of flesh, of good people, I thought bitterly.

Day after day, I became more paranoid, as I watched my friends drop dead. There was nothing I could do to stop it. But it would end, my mother promised me at night when she unleashed her presence. It would all end with me.

She wanted to explain the Prophecy to me in great detail, but I could never quite understand what she had said when I woke up. But things would happen. Things that I dreamed would happen really did.

Like when the Ministry building came crashing down on all the employees, killing everyone except the Minister (Mr. Lucius Malfoy, himself), seeing as he was the one who had caused the obstruction in the first place.

My mother told me, "Absolute Power Corrupts, Absolutely." and I desperately wanted to ask her, "then why are you doing this to me?!" The words would stick in my throat, nothing would come out. My mothers' light green eyes would smile at me softly as she spoke, "Our Fate Chooses Us. It Will Not Wait For Us To Be Ready. We Must Do What Is Right."

Again, I desperately wanted to scream, "Then why is killing someone right?!" But the words would stay in my head, never uttered by my lips.

And she would fade into darkness, and I would wake up, shaking in cold sweat, wondering if I would ever get over the shock of seeing her all eerie.

Months passed by, watching My former Professors Snape and Lupin, both being shot execution style, for the sake of mocking the Muggles who watched on, before their own deaths.

I hid in the shadows of the street, watching the scene. The Muggles thought it was some street play, and didn't realize they would be next. No one survived that night, but then, no one ever does. 

One year, then two. I really missed my friends, but they couldn't know. They couldn't know about my dreams and the things I had been doing.

I was waking up in strange places around the country, sometimes completely out of my mind, others so incredibly lucid, people thought I was crazy. 

I asked a man one day, "Where am I?" And he replied, "Where do you want to be?" Confused I answered, "somewhere familiar," and he said, "then that's where you are."

  
Never really understood that. I looked around the old town. Houses dotted the main road, cars zipping by ever so often. More than flabbergasted, I walked around the town, trying to get a good feel of the place. I still had no idea why was there. But it seemed so familiar...

And suddenly, it all made sense.

My dreams of my mother came rushing back at me, her voice insisting urgently to form a plan with the knowledge I had. The Prophecy suddenly made sense. 

I felt Liberated. I knew what I had to do.

Quickly, I put my plan into action, and ran tot he nearest pay phone. Insisting to Ron that the Prophecy was coming true, in days, no hours, was no easy task. He kept trying to get me to explain slower.

"I can't go slower damn you! I've things to do! Tell Dumbledore about the Prophecy. He'll know what to do." I announced and hung up on my friend.

I walked up a big hill covered with green grass and purple heather. As I reached the top of the hill, looking down, I saw the Little Hangelton Cemetery. Looking closely, I could see an angel with only one wing, and memories of Cedric's Death came rushing back. 

"This is for all of you I saw that night, and all of you that have died since then," said Harry resignedly. 

And as he stood there, watching the clouds break, seeing the sun break through, he felt immensely light, and free, and powerful. He was about to do what his entire life had been based upon. He turned around and walked back down the hill.

*****

"Minister, there is a Mr. Potter to see you," a meek voice spoke from the doorway.

"Send him in," Malfoy bellowed in reply.

"Malfoy," Harry addressed, sitting down in the seat opposite from him. 

"Potter. What an unexpected surprise. What brings you here?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Just wondering how your son was getting on with... um... what's her name? Ashton? Oh yes, Ashley. How is the pretty Muggle doing?" Asked Harry, a slow smile curling up his lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter," stammered Malfoy. 

"No? No clue, huh? Let me ask you this then," Harry paused for a dramatic effect, "Why is such a strong virile wizard like you, following a coward and a weakling called Voldemort?"

"He is not a coward, nor a weakling," he automatically replied.

"You're whipped," Harry snorted, "you're totally whipped by a man who faces me, now once a month, and still hasn't managed to kill me yet! Ha! That's great! You might as well, round up all your little death eater buddies and knock yourselves out! Oh oh, but before that! You gotta kill your wife and son, because your wife is a whore, and Draco's her love child- with Mr. Moony Lupin himself!" Harry laughed on, slapping his knee, his face turning red as he tried to find his breath. "You'll kill your son, then your wife, then you'll get all of your little death eater buddies to knock themselves out! Uncle Voldie won't know what to do with himself!" Harry shook his head, still laughing. "I'm glad we had this conversation. Please don't tell anyone about it," He added.

"Yeah... huhmn... sure," quibbled Malfoy. "No one, absolutely no one,"

******

Standing at the top of the hill, his plan all in place, he looked up at the sky, hoping for some kind of sign that killing everyone was the right away to go about this.

And up in the sky, a light shimmering down from the heavens appeared. "This Is Your Prophecy, Harry. This Is Your Fate. No More Darkness, No More Pain. We Win, Harry. We _Win_."

That was all he needed.


End file.
